


The Dragonborn and his lovers

by Power_House3000



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cheater, Cheating, F/M, Marriage, Secret Marriage, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 01:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12694401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_House3000/pseuds/Power_House3000
Summary: It’s hard to keep one lover when you’re traveling the world.





	1. A marriage of warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s Third person POV

“Here is the proud groom now! Let’s begin the ceremony.” 

Helios Bjorn gave a little nod when he came to the alter besides her. His handsome face darkened by a thin layer of dirt and his bears flithy with drying mud. Lydia stares at him as the ceremony carries on, every words going through one ear and out the other unheard.

She loved him. 

She didn’t realize it yet but she did. She loved him as much as anyone in this word could anyone. 

“Lydia?” 

She blinks and turns to the priest, his face twisted in worry and confusion. “Do you agree to be bound together, in love, now and forever?” 

She looks at him. Handsome and shining in his  armor, his lips curled into a beautiful smile. Blue eyes staring lovingly at her as her heart swells and her tongue searches for words.

”I do, now and forever.” 

“Under the authority of Mara, the divine of love, I declare this couple wed,” the priest speaks joyfully as he reveals to matching rings with a bright smile. “I present to the two of you with these matching rings, blessed by Mara's divine grace. May they protect each of you in your new life together."

When the ring slides along her finger she smiles at him. “Where will we live?” She raises an eyebrow and he smiles, shaking the hand of the final guest. 

“Don’t worry about that, my love.” 

 

...

He uncovers her eyes, revealing the landscape and the towering house. She gapes. Happiness making her heart swelling bigger than it ever has. “Helios!” She flings herself into his muscular arms, and kissing him with lover’s passion. 

He sweeps her up and carries her inside. Before she notices they are on the bed. Kissing and slowly disrobing from their armor with struggle. When she finally removes his chestplate she cannot help but laugh surprising him as he pulls away. 

“What?” He says raises an eyebrow. She reaches up and grabs one of the two small braids in his blonde hair, twirling it arounder her finger as she smiles at him. 

“Nothing,” she says, pulling him closer and capturing his lips. She feels him smirk against her lips as she feels a new friend harden against her leg.

In a moments time they are naked. Kissing roughly with hard manhood of twelve inches wedged between them. She breaks their kiss, panting heavily as he positions himself between her legs. Impatient to enter her and impregnate her. “Are you ready?” He says, teasingly running his head between her soaked pussy lips. 

She nods, biting her lip as he drives into her, his manhood stretching her to new extremities as he buries himself to hilt inside of her. He was bigger than she thought. He leans over and licks her nipple as he begins to thrust. His manhood pounding away at her in delicious wet slaps. She moans her legs wrapping around him tightly as he plays with her beasts and fucks her harden than she could ever dreamed.

He squeezes her breasts in his rough calloused hand, grunting with every powerful thrust as hands paw roughly at her soft breasts. Overwhelmed by pleasure her tongue hangs out of her mouth which hung open in a silent scream of pleasure. He leans and captures it between his teeth, before he slides his tongue over it and down her throat in a messy tongue kiss. 

She blushes, never use to his tongue wiggling and tangling with her own. But surely it made her hornier than she ever has. She begins to thrust upwards to meet his thrusts until she convulses in intense pleasure. 

She breaks their kiss and screams. Her pussy tightening around his cock and slowing his thrust until he was thrown over the edge. His cum spurting deep into her womb before he collapses on top of her and his manhood softens. 

“I love you,” she says panting and patting the blonde hair stuck to his sweat slicked forehead. 

“I love you too, Lydia.”


	2. The Adventures that await

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia’s Third-person POV

“Good morning, my love.” 

He kisses her softly before leaning back and beaming. Reaching over and brushing  her hair away from her face. “I’ve made breakfast.” 

She moans and stretches. She was sore, the wonderful memories of the night dancing in her head till she was overwhelmed by happiness. “What type?” She tried not the scream it, but surely it was loud. 

“I didn’t get much from my hunt, but I hope you like salmon and bread,” she gives him a kind smile, though she didn’t really like salmon she would eat it because he took the patients to make it unlike at the alchemy table. “That would be lovely,” she said with a yawn before getting up and pulling one of his many tunics over her head which was always oversized since he had broad shoulders with big muscular body to add. 

She walks down stares, admiring the house he build with months of hard earned painstaking work. And he’d built it for her and their future family. She still wonders how she never knew he was building it since she’d been his housecarl for years and barely left his side for longer than a few hours or so. 

When she sits down at the table, he gives her a another handsome smile as he begins to eat his own plate of food with his hands instead of with the gingerly placed fork and knifes set at both sides of the plate. 

“Barbric,” she laughs and he smiles, chewing loud as he blushed at his lack of manners. “My mother told me nothing about eating with forks and knives, my love,” he said with a smirk and she leaned back, stunned by the mention of his mysterious mother. 

“Well what did she teach you?” 

“How to swing a sword, how throw some fists, and how hunt,” he said punching the air with his scarred fists. “But most importantly, how to treat the woman I love.” 

He tilts his head and gives her a loving look before he returns to his plate and begins to devour his salmon. 

...

There is a soft knock on the door when they are seated comfortably before the crackling fire. Helios stands and mouths for her to stay here before he goes to the door. Dressed in nothing but his trousers and leather boots.

She stands and follows him. She was his wife now, so there was no reason to follow his orders anymore. When she looks into the hall two stormcloaks stand at the door speaking to her husband in silent but urgent words. He gives a nod and they give him a letter when he slides into his pocket before closing the door. 

“What’s the matter?” He turns, eyes widen in shock before he relaxes and approaches her. Caressing her cheek and kissing her lips softly. 

“Nothing, my love.”

He was lying, but she couldn’t reject him when he threw her onto the dining table. His manhood as hard as a rock rubbing against her wet pussy lips whic quivered with every teasing stroke. He kissed her. Shoving his tongue down her throat in a hot dance of tongues. 

His hand gropes her tit roughly as he positions his manhood for entrance, and enjoy every moan that came into his mouth. He thrusts into her hard, and she yelps, her body shivering from the force as his hand touches her clit and rubs it as he begins his continuous pounding thrusts which made her breast dance. 

He breaks their kiss and runs his tongue down her neck, teasing the skin before his tongue reaches her nipple. Licking it and twisting it softly between his teeth as she moaned loudly from intenisfying pleasure. 

“Fuck yes...oh...Helios,” she moans as her eyes roll into her head from the overwhelming pleasure that runs through her in huge pleasureful waves. “Fuck me harder.” He grunts in reply. Thrusting in and out as hard as he can and rubbing her clit faster until she screamrd her body shivered in hardcore pleasure as he pulls her deeper. His cock sliding as far as it can into her hot wet pussy as his tongue circles and flicks across her hardened nipple. 

“Ah!” She moans as his hot cum deep inside her whom and hopefully giving them their first child.

When he pulls out of her he fastens his buckle and wonders off without a word. Walking up the stares as she stays numb. Unable to feel her lower half and crawl off the table. 

 

****

“Helios?” 

When he walks down the stares the strength in her lower half recovers. He fully clad in his stomcloak armor, with his sword fastened at his hip and his helmet under his arm. “Where are you going?” She asks, her eyes widened as she rises from her seat at the table. 

“To windhelm,” he said stroking her cheek with  his delicate fingers. “I’m needed there by the jarl ulfric, I promise I will return.” 

“But—“ He kisses her before leaving. Walking out of the door as he placed his helmet on, and leaving her alone in this empty house. 

 


	3. Quests and adventure

 

_Months later_

 

“Lydia is pregnant.” Delphine gives a sideways glance from the map of known dragon burial sites, and rubs her chin. Intrigued of how the female housecarl let herself be impregnated by her master and thane.

But she is forgetting that they are married. 

“How wonderful, now back to work,” she says looking at Helios’s handsome face and even handsomer smile which aroused her beyond anything. But she wouldn’t  tell a soul, especially now. She remembers masterbating to his musky smell of his clothing when he’d given her gear to protect while he searched for evidence against the Thalmor. 

She even remembers fondling herself as she pleasured herself to the simple memory of his face the first he’s come into the inn for a simpe drink. He was the only face that made her orgasm harder than she ever had before. 

But she always wanted more. To do more and be more than just friends. She wanted his body. She wanted to be what Lydia was. But she wouldn’t tell him or anyone in this goddamn world. 

“Don’t be such a downer, Delph,” he says with that cheeky smile that pissed her off. “Shut up,” she hisses throwing a book which he doged easily. 

He laughs as she looks back down at the map looking for the next dragon burial they’d be visiting. Helios sat on the table besides her, looking over her head at the map which made her slightly nervous. Her fingers flinching with the want to grab him and kiss him. “Here?” He pointed at one and she blinked. 

“We already visited that one idiot,” She coughed trying to remove the blush on her lowered cheeks. “You stabbed the dragon in the eye remember?” 

“Ooh!” He laughed rubbing the back of his head. “That’s right, I remember that now.” 

She rolled his eyes and pushed off the table and accidentally pushing to far as she nearly toppled over if Helios hadn’t caught her hand. “You alright?” He said concern shot in his eyes. 

She blushed and nod. 

He pulled her in a standing position and thr dragonborn laughed. “what?” She rose a brow puting her hands over her cheeks. 

“Never saw you blush before you,” he laughed hard enough to cry and it made her heart thunder.

“I’ve blushed before!” She said slapping him upside the head as she went upstairs and he followed after her. “You’re always around when I do.” 

He rose a brow and she bite her lip when she realized what she’d just said. “Fuck.” 

He laughed. “You want to fuck me, Delph?” He joked as she turned to meet his eyes. “...you do don’t you?” His voice had become serious. 

She played with her fingers nervously not knowing what to do or say as he basically tore out all defense she had with two simple questions. “But you’re a married man, we can’t—“

“She’s not here,” he said taking her hands and slowly bring them around his neck so the distance between them was closer. “And she doesn’t have to know.” 

Delphine bit her lip before she nod and smashed her lips against his greedily. He smirked against her lips, his hands on her hips began to move to towards her ass as they kissed roughly. 

Helios slid his tongue between her teeth and tangled it with her own, their tongues gliding over everother as she felt his manhood harden against her.

She bit his lip before he could fully pull away, letting slip from her teeth as he smirked at her and lifted her and dropping her into the bed where both began to to undress eachother eagerly. He threw her dress on the floor as he ran his hand up her body and grasped her tit, groping it. She bit her lip as she moaned watching as he left hickeys across her chest. 

“Please...Helios,” she moaned, eager for him to be inside. He smiled at her grabbing his hard manhood and teased her wet pussy lips with his tip smirking with her soft moans.

“Just fuck me,” she gasped softly as he gave that cheeky grin that made her want to kick him in the face before he thrust in hard and she cried out before she put her hand over her mouth blushing. “Fuck...”

He laughed before he began thrusting hard, their skin slapping together hard and the bed rocking slightly. “Fuck!” She breathed out gripping the covers as all her fantasies came true. 

He kissed her Roughly, thrusting harder and deeper to the point she moaned loudly as he hit her pleasure spot repeatedly. “Yes! Right there!” She cried out, wrapping her legs around him, and pulling him closer. He smirked at her pressing his lips against her neck. 

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes which were heavy with pleasure. “Fuck!” She moaned loudly, as the slapping of their skin hardened, and his groaned grew louder. 

“Ah...Fuck” he groaned, bringing his lips to hers and kissing her roughly as she began to feel herself slowly come to her climax. 

“Don’t stop!” She gasped as she neared the edge, digging her nails into his back as she began to shudder under him, coming hard. 

He grunted loudly as he came making her gasp softly as she looked at him, she wanted to hit him, but she only smiled and pecked his lips. “That was great.” 

He pulled out and smiled at her. “Same goes here,” he said as he stood and began to pull on his clothing while she pulled the cover over her naked body frowning.

“You’re going home now I guess?” She asked him as he finished buckling his belt and looked at her crawling onto the bed and kissing her. 

“No,” he said. “I was suppose to be in windhelm For a quest,” he smiled. “Just decided to stop by for a...special quest.” 

He winked, her eyebrows shot, and he left.


End file.
